sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Киев
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%B2 ---- — VII Толочко П. П. Новые археологические исследования Киева (1963—1978) // Новое в археологии Киева. — Киев, 1981. век; условная дата — 482 год |первое упоминание = V век |прежние имена = |Магдебургское право = 1356 г. |статус с = IX век |площадь = 840 |вид высоты = Наивысшая точка |высота центра НП = 203 |климат = |население = 2 869 361 |год переписи = 2014 |плотность = 3416,59 |агломерация = Киевская агломерация 4 071 000 |национальный состав = (по переписи 2001 г.) украинцы — 82,2 %, русские — 13,1 %, евреи — 0,7 %, белорусы — 0,6 %, поляки — 0,3 % |конфессиональный состав = православные, протестанты, грекокатолики, католики, мусульмане, иудеи |этнохороним = киевлянин, киевлянка, киевляне |телефонный код = 44 |почтовый индекс = |почтовые индексы = 01000—06999 |КОАТУУ = |категория в Commons = Kiev |сайт = http://kievcity.gov.ua/ |язык сайта = uk |язык сайта 2 = |язык сайта 3 = |язык сайта 4 = |язык сайта 5 = |add1n = Награды |add1 = |add2n = Святой покровитель |add2 = Архангел Михаил |add3n = |add3 = }} Ки́ев ( , ) — столица и крупнейший город Украины, Город-Герой. Расположен на реке Днепр; является центром Киевской агломерации. Киев — отдельная административно-территориальная единица Украины, культурный, политический, социально-экономический, транспортный, научный и правительственный центр страны, являющийся также одним из религиозных центров государства — в Киеве расположены центральные храмы УПЦ МП (Киево-Печерская лавра), УПЦ КП (Владимирский собор), УАПЦ (Андреевская церковь), УГКЦ (Собор Воскресения Христова), а также одним из международных политических центров — в Киеве расположены секретариаты ГУАМ и INOGATE. Киев также является административным центром Киевской области и Киево-Святошинского района Киевской области, хотя и не входит в их состав, имея особый правовой статус (см. раздел Особый правовой статус города). Расположен на севере центральной части Украины. Киев — седьмой по населению город Европы после Стамбула, Москвы, Лондона, Санкт-Петербурга, Берлина и Мадрида . За свою долгую историю Киев был столицей полян, Киевской Руси, Киевского княжества, Украинской Народной Республики, Украинской Народной Республики Советов, Украинской державы, Украинской Советской Социалистической Республики, а с 1991 года — независимой Украины. Город имеет свой герб и флаг. В силу своего исторического значения как центра Киевской Руси («Древнерусского государства»), город и поныне называют «Мать городов русских». Название Происхождение названия По одному из преданий, название города происходит от имени Кия — самого старшего из трёх братьев, которые, согласно легенде, считаются основателями Киева. Эта легенда дошла до нашего времени в летописи XII века «Повесть временных лет»: · братьꙗ · єдиному имѧ Кии · а другому Щекъ · а третьєму Хоривъ и сестра ихъ Лꙑбедь · сѣдѧще Кии на горѣ гдѣже нꙑне ѹвозъ Боричевъ · а Щекъ сѣдѧше на горѣ · гдѣже нꙑне зоветсѧ Щековица · а Хоривъ на третьєи горѣ · ѿ негоже прозвасѧ Хоревица · и створиша градъ во имѧ брата своєго старѣишаго · и нарекоша имѧ єму Києвъ · и бѧше ѡколо града сѣсъ и боръ великъ · и бѧху ловѧща звѣрь бѧху мужи мудри и смꙑслени и нарицахусѧ Полѧне · ѿ нихже єсть Полѧне в Києвѣ и до сего д͠не}} Есть и другая гипотеза происхождения названия города. Киев так назван потому, что его первыми жителями были рабочие (кияне, кияны), которые обслуживали переправу через Днепр . Переправа представляла собой деревянный настил на столбах (киях) вбитых в дно. В «Повести временных лет» сказано: Летописец обосновывал это следующим образом: Любопытную версию происхождения названия города даёт Славянская хроника Гельмольда''Гельмольд.'' Славянская хроника: «Да́ны называют Русь также Острогардом по той причине, что, будучи расположена на востоке, она изобилует всеми благами. Её называют также Хунигардом, потому что на этих местах сначала жили гунны… Главный город её Хуэ» Особенности транслитерации названия на другие языки В славянских языках значительно варьирует вторая гласная в названии этого города, что в некоторых случаях обусловлено особенностями образования прилагательного от имени Кий. Например, в русском языке город называется Киев, в польском — Kijów ( , Ки́юв, но , в Киёве), в сербском — Кијев, хорватском — Kijev, болгарском — Киев и т. д. Поскольку Киев длительное время находился в составе Российской империи и СССР, название города усваивалось в неславянских языках через русский: английское Kiev, немецкое Kiew и т. д. После обретения Украиной независимости власти распорядились брать за основу украинские названия всех имён собственных при их передаче «средствами английского языка»Рішення Української комісії з питань правничої термінології № 9. Протокол № 2 від 19 квітня 1996 р. , несмотря на сложившиеся традиции этого языкаВ 2008 году Оксфордский словарь английского языка содержал 19 цитат с написанием Kiev и ни одной с каким-либо иным написанием. Это же написание используется в «Британнике» и энциклопедии издательства Колумбийского университета.. Это коснулось, в частности, и английского названия Киева: в результате появилось слово Kyiv, которое, однако, непривычно для англоговорящихQ&A: Chernobyl 20 years on BBC News 2006/04/26 и потому используется ими реже, чем KievKiev or Kyiv Kiev-Life.com . История thumb|250px|«[[Крещение Руси|Крещение киевлян», К. Лебедев]] Археологические раскопки показывают, что поселения на территории Киевской области существовали уже лет назад . Период неолита и энеолита (медный век) представлен трипольской культурой, памятники и периоды которой исследователи разделяют на три этапа: ранний (4500—3500 до н. э.), средний (3500—2750 до н. э.) и поздний (2750—2000 до н. э.). Для периода бронзового века территориям юго-западной части характерна белогрудовская культура. Зарубинецкая культура характерна для северо-запада Киевщины второй половины I тыс. до н. э. — первой половины I тыс. н. э. Железный век на территории современного Киева и Киевской области представлен черняховской археологической культурой, которую также называют «киевской культурой» и которая существовала на рубеже II—III вв. — рубеже IV—V вв. в лесостепи и степи от Нижнего Подунавья на западе до левобережья Днепра и Черниговщины на востоке. thumb|250px|[[Золотые ворота (Киев)|Золотые ворота]] Существует легенда, что Киев основан тремя братьями Кием, Щеком и Хоривом и сестрой Лыбедью как центр племени полян. Назван в честь старшего брата. Согласно летописному преданию, в конце IX века в Киеве княжили дружинники варяга Рюрика, варяги Аскольд и Дир; в 882 году Киев был завоёван родственником Рюрика, новгородским князем Олегом, который перенёс туда свою резиденцию, сказав: . С этого момента Киев стал столицей нового государства — Киевской Руси. Византийский император Константин Багрянородный, писавший в середине X века, отмечал, что у Киева существовало второе название — Самватас. Вероятно, оно было либо древним названием города, либо его обозначением в неславянской среде. Слово, возможно, происходит из хазарского языка и в этом случае может означать «верхние укрепления». У восточных авторов, а также у некоторых европейских и еврейских писателей Киев назывался Манкерман. Результаты некоторых археологических раскопок интерпретированы таким образом, что якобы уже в VI—VII вв. поселения на правом берегу Днепра можно считать городскими. Эта концепция, подкреплённая празднованием в 1982 году 1500-летия Киева, рассматривалась как общепринятая. Однако часть исследователей указывает, что обнаруженные археологические источники не дают достаточных оснований для выдвинутого толкования''Мюле Э.'' К вопросу о начале Киева // Вопросы истории. — № 4. — 1989 — С. 118—127.. В противоположность «юбилейной концепции» часть историков и археологов считает, как и прежде, что образование Киева как города проходило в VIII—X веках. Только в конце этого периода отдельные поселения слились в единое поселение городского характера''Рабинович М. Г.'' Из истории городских поселений восточных славян. В кн.: История, культура, фольклор и этнография славянских народов. — М., 1968. — С. 134.. В Древнерусском государстве владение Киевским великокняжеским столом принадлежало (по крайней мере теоретически) старшему в роде и обеспечивало верховную власть над удельными князьями. Киев оставался реальным политическим центром Киевской Руси, по крайней мере до смерти Владимира Мономаха и его сына Мстислава Великого (в 1132 г.). В период раздробленности Киев формально продолжал считаться старшим столом Руси и служил постоянным объектом борьбы между сильными русскими князьями. Серьёзный удар городу нанесли разгром войском владимирского князя Андрея Боголюбского в 1169 году и смоленского князя Рюрика Ростиславовича в 1203 году. В 1240 году Киев был разграблен и разрушен монголо-татарами. В дальнейшем Киевское княжество продолжило своё существование под монголо-татарским игом, им продолжали править Рюриковичи, однако княжение они получали по ярлыку. Новый период в истории Киева начался с победой литовцев в битве на реке Ирпень, произошедшей примерно в 1324 году. В 1331 году Рюриковичи осуществили последнюю попытку овладеть киевским престолом — новым князем при помощи ордынцев стал Фёдор-Глеб Иванович, однако после победы войск литовского князя Ольгерда в битве на Синих Водах в 1362 году Рюриковичи окончательно теряют киевский стол. С 1362 года по 1569 год Киев входит в состав Великого княжества Литовского, с 1569 года по 1654 год он входит в состав Речи Посполитой. В 1654 году в городе происходит антипольское и антилитовское восстание и Киев переходт «под руку московского царя», что официально подтверждается при подписании Андрусовского перемирия в 1667 году. 320px|мини|справа|План Киевской крепости. «Атлас крепостей Российской империи» — СПб., 183? год В период вхождения в состав Московского царства (с 1667 г.) Киев продолжал играть важную роль одного из культурных и религиозных центров государства. После 27 октября 1625 года и до 1708 года город Киев был полковым центром Киевского полка — административно-территориальной и военной единицы Войска ЗапорожскогоЗаруба В. М. Административно-териториальное устройство и администрация Войска Запорожского у 1648—1782 рр. Днепропетровск. Лира ЛТД. 2007.. 18 декабря 1708 года при первом разделении государства Русского царства на губернии образована Киевская губерния с губернским городом КиевомПолный свод законов, 2.218 и включала 55 городовЗимин А. А., Хорошкевич А. Л. Россия времени Ивана Грозного. — М.: Наука, 1982. Русское царство.. После 22 октября 1721 года Российское царство стало именоваться Российской империей частью которой стала и Киевская губернияАгеева О. Г. Титул императора Петра I и понятие «империя» в России в первой четверти XVIII в. Межславянские взаимоотношения и связи. — М., 1999. — С. 5. Российская империя.Хорошкевич А. Л. Символы русской государственности. — М.: Издательство МГУ, 1993. Российская империя.. В сентябре 1781 года Киевская губерния преобразована в наместничествоПолный свод законов, 15.228 и 15.233. В ноябре-декабре 1796 года учреждена новая Киевская губерния, причём часть территории, находившаяся на левобережье Днепра, отошла к Малороссийской губернииПолный свод законов 17.594, 17.634 и 17.702. В августе 1862 года в городе расположилось управление Киевского военного округа Императорской русской армии. После Февральской революции в России 3 марта 1917 года город перешёл в подчинение Временному правительству России. 1 сентября 1917 года город, губерния, управление военного округа вошли в состав Российской Республики. После Октябрьской революции в России 25—26 октября ст.ст. (7 — 8 нв.ст. ноября) город, губерния, управление военного округа перешли в подчинение Временного рабоче-крестьянского правительства. Начиная с ноября 1917 года Киев многократно переходил из рук в руки, власть постоянно менялась: 7 (20) ноября 1917 г. власть в городе взяла Украинская Центральная рада. 16 (29) января 1918 г. началось Январское восстание большевиков. Восстание подавлено 22 января (4 февраля) 1918 г., провозглашена независимость Украинской Народной Республики — Киев стал её столицей. 26 января (8 февраля) 1918 г. городом овладели войска Советской России. Красный террор, установление в городе советской власти. 1 марта 1918 г. взятие города войсками Украинской Народной Республики (УНР) под командованием С. В. Петлюры. Возвращение в город правительства Центральной Рады''Савченко В. А.'' Двенадцать войн за Украину. — Харьков: Фолио, 2006. — 415 с.. 29 апреля 1918 г. свержение Центральной Рады германскими властями и провозглашение гетманом Украины П. П. Скоропадского. Город стал столицей нового Украинского государства (Украинской державы). 29 апреля — 14 декабря 1918 года в городе находилось управление корпуса — военного округа 4-го Киевского корпуса Украинской державы.Тынченко Я. Ю. Украинские Вооружённые Силы. К: Темпора, 2009 — с. 246.,Сайт историка Сергея Владимировича Волкова. Белое движение в России: организационная структура. Гетманская армия. 14 декабря 1918 г. взятие Киева войсками УНР под командованием С. В. Петлюры. 5 февраля 1919 г. вступление в Киев войск Красной армии. 31 августа 1919 г. (утро) вступление в Киев частей Добровольческой армии Вооружённых Сил Юга России, Галицкой армии, армии Украинской Народной Республики (красные войска оставили город 30 августа). Во второй половине дня Добровольческая армия и украинские части начали бои, украинские войска оставили город. 14 октября 1919 г. взятие города Красной армией. 16 октября 1919 г. Добровольческая армия отбила город обратно. 16 декабря 1919 г. взятие Киева Красной армией. 7 мая 1920 г. в Киев вступили части Войска Польского. 12 июня 1920 г. взятие Киева Красной армией. С 12 июня 1920 окончательно вошёл в состав УССР. В 1934 году по решению Совнаркома Украины столица Украинской ССР перенесена из Харькова в Киев. Для защиты города со стороны советско-польской границы в 1928 году началось строительство Киевского укреплённого района.Военный энциклопедический словарь. М. ВИ. 1984. С. 329. 13 августа комендантом КиУРа назначен П. Е. Княгницкий. С 1936 по 1941 год в Киеве строилась система железнодорожных тоннелей под Днепром, однако её строительство было прервано войной. В дальнейшем её недостроенные составляющие были частично затоплены, а оставшиеся материалы стали основой для первых станций Киевского метрополитена. 22 июня 1941 года управление КОВО выделило полевое управление Юго-Западного фронта. Управление КВО продолжало работать под руководством генерал-лейтенанта В. Ф. ЯковлеваКраснознамённый Киевский. Очерки истории Краснознамённого Киевского военного округа (1919—1979). Издание второе, исправленное и дополненное. Киев, издательство политической литературы Украины, 1979. С. 171—178.. Партийные организации города с начала войны направили в войска более 30 000 коммунистовКраснознамённый Киевский. Очерки истории Краснознамённого Киевского военного округа (1919—1979). Издание второе, исправленное и дополненное. Киев, издательство политической литературы Украины, 1979. С. 178—182.. 11 июля начались бои на ближних подступах к городуКраснознамённый Киевский. Очерки истории Краснознамённого Киевского военного округа (1919—1979). Издание второе, исправленное и дополненное. Киев, издательство политической литературы Украины, 1979. С. 182—183.. См. Киевская операция и Оборона Киевского укреплённого района 19 сентября 1941 г. 37-я армия РККА, оборонявшая город, оставила его и начала пробиваться из окружения. В этот же день в Киев вступили войска 6-й немецкой армии. Более 70 дней продолжалась оборона города. Германцы потеряли здесь более 100 000 человек. Столь длительная задержка в продвижении противника в этой войне была первой. В 1941-43 годах в районе Бабьего Яра находился Сырецкий лагерь смерти. За время оккупации здесь было расстреляно более 100 000 жителей города Киева и военнопленных.Советский энциклопедический словарь. M., 1985. с. 97.,«Потерянные колена, фарисеи и потомки хазар», Голда Ахиезер, Лехаим (180), Апрель 2007.,Военный энциклопедический словарь. 1984. М. ВИ. С. 59 — Бабий Яр. 3 ноября 1943 года войска 1-го Украинского фронта начали Киевскую наступательную операциюКраснознамённый Киевский. Очерки истории Краснознамённого Киевского военного округа (1919—1979). Издание второе, исправленное и дополненное. Киев, издательство политической литературы Украины, 1979. С. 249—253.. 5 ноября 1943 г. с утра вермахт начал отвод войск из города. К утру 6 ноября столица Советской Украины Киев был освобождён Красной армией,Архив МО СССР (ныне РФ), ф. 1299, оп. 12382, д. 5, л.18.. В 1951 году в Киеве создан первый в СССР и континентальной Европе компьютер МЭСМRemembering a remarkable Soviet computing pioneer. 6 ноября 1960 года начал свою работу Киевский метрополитен. 21 июня 1961 года в ознаменование 20-летия героической обороны Киев награждён орденом Ленина. 21 июня также учреждена медаль «За оборону Киева». В Указе Президиума Верховного Совета СССР "Об учреждении медали «За оборону Киева» г. Киев назван городом-героем. 8 мая 1965 года в ознаменование 20-летия победы советского народа в Великой Отечественной войне городу Киеву присвоено почётное звание «Город-Герой» и вручена медаль «Золотая Звезда». С декабря 1991 года Киев — столица независимой Украины. В 2005 году Киев стал местом проведения 50-го музыкального конкурса Евровидение. В 2012 году был одним из четырёх украинских городов, принимавших Чемпионат Европы по футболу 2012. В конце 2013 — начале 2014 в городе проходили основные события Евромайдана. Физико-географическая характеристика Климат * Среднегодовая температура — . * Среднегодовая скорость ветра — . * Среднегодовая влажность воздуха — 74 %. * Суммарная продолжительность солнечного сияния за год составляет 1927 ч, или 43 % возможной. Природа Характерной чертой Киева является большое количество зелёных насаждений. Американский художник Рокуэлл Кент писал: }} Символ города — каштановый лист }} }}. Это дерево появилось в городе на границе XIX и XX веков. Именно каштанами, в качестве эксперимента, было засажено Бульварное шоссе (сейчас — бульвар имени Т. Шевченко). Позже деревья распространились по всему городу . Административное деление thumb|250px|Административное деление Киева thumb|300px|Панорама города Город состоит из 10 районов на правом и левом берегах Днепра. Утверждённый Киевсоветом «Генеральный план развития Киева до 2020 года» предусматривает расширение столичного региона, в состав которого войдут районы Киевской области: * Барышевский, Бородянский, Броварской, Васильковский, Вышгородский, Киево-Святошинский, Макаровский, Фастовский; * Ряд городов-спутников, среди которых Борисполь, Боярка, Буча, Бровары, Васильков, Вишнёвое, Вышгород, Ирпень, ФастовКиев поглотит всю область. Особый правовой статус города ;Столица Украины Согласно ст. 133 Конституции УкраиныКонституція України | від 28.06.1996 № 254к/96-ВР (Стор. 1 з 3) город Киев как столица Украины имеет специальный статус, определяемый Законом Украины «О столице Украины — городе-герое Киеве»Про столицю України — місто-герой Київ | від 15.01.1999 № 401-XIV и не подчиняется областному руководству (такими же правами на Украине пользовался город Севастополь). Согласно указанному Закону и его толкованию Конституционным Судом Украины, главой Киевской городской государственной администрации (КГГА) автоматически становится Киевский городской голова, избираемый на прямых выборах путём достижения наибольшего количества отданных голосов участвовавших в выборах городского головы избирателей. Органы власти thumb|250px|Администрация президента В мае 2008 года в ходе выборов в городской совет были избраны 120 депутатовРезультаты досрочных выборов мэра Киева и депутатов киевского городского совета от 25 мая 2008 года: * 43 депутата от Блока Черновецкого, * 32 — от Блока Юлии Тимошенко, * 15 — от Блока Кличко, * 11 — от Народного блока Литвина, * 8 — от Гражданского актива Киева, * 6 — от Партии регионов, * 5 — от Блока Николая Катеринчука. В 2010 году функции городского головы и председателя Киевской городской государственной администрации были разделены. Киевским городским головой остался Леонид Черновецкий, а, указом Президента Украины главой КГГА назначен Александр Попов. Заместителями стали Руслан Крамаренко, Александр Пузанов, Александр Мещеряков, Александр Мазурчак, Анатолий Голубченко, Леонид Новохатько, Виктор Сивец. 3 июня 2012 года исполняющей обязанности городского головы Киева стала секретарь Киевского городского совета Галина Фёдоровна ГерегаПопов обязанности мэра Киева предоставил Гереге. 25 января 2014 года главой Киевской горгосадминистрации назначен член партии регионов Владимир Макеенко . Главы города Население thumb|200px|[[Майдан Незалежности|Площадь Независимости]] В конце XVIII века население составляло около человек. По данным переписи населения 2001 года, в Киеве проживало жителей. В настоящее время численность населения возрастает в среднем на 20 тыс. человек в год. С 1.01.2002 г. по 1.01.2010 г. население Киева выросло на 174 тыс. человек . На 1 декабря 2013 года в Киеве проживало человек. Естественный прирост населения города положителен, его величина значительно выше, чем по стране в целом (+2,2 человека на тысячу против −4,17 по Украине в целом) и это один из самых высоких показателей прироста населения на Украине после Закарпатской и Ровенской областей (+3,7 и +2,4 соответственно). По данным Института демографии и социальных исследований НАН Украины, на начало 2009 г. фактическое население Киева составляло 3144,3 тыс. чел.Соціально-економічний стан України: наслідки для народу та держави. — Національна доповідь, Київ, 2009. С. 211 , что на 420 тыс. больше населения в то время по данным официальной статистики. Национальный состав Согласно результатам всеобщей переписи населения Киева, проведённой в конце 1917 года, русских в Киеве проживало 54,7 % от общей численности населения; евреев — 19,0 %; украинцев — 12,2 %. Всего в Киеве проживали представители 68 национальностей . В начале XXI века увеличилась доля украинцев в Киеве как коренной национальности с 72,5 % в 1989 году до 82,2 % в 2001 году. В это же время уменьшилась число других национальностей. Больше всего уменьшилась русская диаспора, с 536,2 тыс. человек (20,9 %) в 1989 году до 337,3 тыс. человек (13,1 %) в 2001 году. Также уменьшилось число белорусов (1989 — 25,3 тыс. человек, 2001 — 16,5 тыс. человек) и поляков (1989 — 10,4 тыс. человек, 2001 — 6,9 тыс. человек). К началу XXI века завершился процесс эмиграции евреев (с 1989 по 2001 год абсолютная численность евреев в Киеве сократилась со 100,6 до 17,9 тысяч человек, а их доля в населении города сократилась с 13,9 % в 1959 году до 0,7 % в 2001). Согласно переписи 2001 года''Тархов С. А.'' «Итоги переписи населения Украины 2001 года» — Четвёртые сократические чтения по географии. Научные теории и географическая реальность. // Сборник докладов / Под редакцией В. А. Шупера. — М.: Эслан, 2004. — C. 144—164., население города на 82,2 % состояло из украинцев и на 13,1 % из русских. В ходе опроса, проводившегося в ноябре 2006 года, 83 % жителей города назвали себя украинцами, 14 % — русскими, 3 % — евреями, армянами и представителями других национальностей«Блеск и нищета» киевлян . Еврейская община Первые сведения об еврейской общине Киева датируются X веком. «Киевское письмо» — первое упоминание Киева — было написано на древнем иврите киевскими евреями. Еврейские путешественники, такие как Венямин из Туделы и Перхия из Регенсбурга писали о Киеве как о городе с большой еврейской общиной. В период монгольского нашествия община, вместе с городом, была уничтожена и восстановилась только во время польского правления. В этот период евреи изгонялись из города несколько раз — в 1459 г. и в 1619 г. В 1648 г. община сильно пострадала, как и все еврейское население Украины, от казацкого восстания Хмельницкого. После присоединения Киева к Московскому царству в 1654 г. евреям было запрещено селиться в городе, запрет был отменён только после раздела Польши в 1793 г., после чего в Киеве начали селиться польские евреи. В XIX веке община продолжала расти и со временем превратилась в одну из важнейших еврейских общин Украины. В этот период в городе было построено много синагог, включая главную синагогу города — Бродскую синагогу. Также были построены несколько школ и мастерских. Во второй половине XIX века и в начале XX века община подверглась нескольким погромам — в 1882 г. десятки евреев были убиты и ранены, многие дома были разграблены. В 1905 г. община также пострадала от погрома. В 1913 году в Киеве имело место известное де́ло Бе́йлиса — судебный процесс по обвинению еврея Менахема Менделя Бейлиса в ритуальном убийстве 12-летнего ученика. По результатам процесса Бейлис был оправдан. Во время Гражданской войны и Украинской войны за независимость община пострадала несколько раз от погромов со стороны противоборствующих сил. После окончания войны и установления советской власти община начала быстро расти и достигла человек в 1939 г. После вторжения нацистской Германии в СССР большинство евреев успело эвакуироваться из города. 29—30 сентября 1941 года оставшиеся евреи были согнаны в Бабий Яр и там жестоко убиты. В этом, одном из самых известных эпизодов Холокоста, погибли человек. Ещё евреев были расстреляны в период 1941—1942 гг. После войны в город вернулись уцелевшие евреи и община возродилась. В 1946 только одна синагога работала в городе, последний назначенный раввин города, раввин Панец, уволился в 1960 г. и умер в 1968 году. После его смерти вплоть до 1990-х годов раввина в Киеве не было. Большинство евреев города эмигрировали после распада СССР и восстановления независимости Украины. В 1990-х гг. религиозная община возродилась; также был открыт мемориал жертвам Холокоста в Бабьем Яру, где каждый год проводится официальная церемония.Peres will attend memorial ceremony at Ukraine’ Babi Yar | JPost | Israel News. На сегодняшний день в Киеве живёт около евреев. В городе есть две еврейские школы и две главные религиозные общины с двумя синагогами — Хабад (раввин Моше Асман) и Карлин (Яков Блайх он же главный раввин Украины) . Языковая ситуация Языковая история Киева сложна и противоречиваКиевский суржик — Сайт истории Киева. Во многом она является отражением его долгой и довольно противоречивой истории, а также различных изменений в языковой политике последних столетий. Так, комментируя итоги первой переписи населения 2001 года, журнал «Демоскоп» назвал Киев «скорее украиноязычным (во всяком случае, желающим казаться таковым)»Первые итоги переписи населения Украины 2001 года. По данным последней переписи населения 2001 года, 72,1 % киевлян назвали родным языком украинский, 25,3 % — русский языкВсеукраїнський перепис населення 2001 | Результати | Основні підсумки | Мовний склад населення | місто Київ:. Это соотношение сильно изменилось с момента проведения последней советской переписи населения 1989 года. По состоянию на 2000 года в общении дома 18 % киевлян использовали украинский язык, 48 % — русский, 34 % — общались на двух языках, в зависимости от обстоятельств . Интенсивное смешение двух близкородственных языков, приведшее к появлению так называемого суржика, отмечалось в Киеве со второй четверти XIX векаКиевский суржик — Сайт истории Киева. Религия thumb|250px|[[Андреевская церковь (Киев)|Андреевская церковь]] По состоянию на 2013 год Киев является центральным городом для четырёх конфессий: * Украинская православная церковь в составе Московского патриархата, резиденцией её предстоятеля — Митрополита Киевского и всея Украины и местонахождением временного кафедрального собора является Киево-Печерская лавра. Также ей принадлежат такие киевские храмы и монастыри, как: Флоровский монастырь, Свято-Троицкий Ионинский монастырь, Зверинецкий пещерный монастырь, Свято-Введенский монастырь, Свято-Пантелеймоновский монастырь, Покровский монастырь, Голосеевская пустынь, Китаевская пустынь, Кирилловская церковь, Ильинская церковь, Покровская церковь, Крестовоздвиженская церковь, Киево-Подольская Введенская церковь, Дмитриевская (Константино-Еленинская) церковь, Церковь Святителя Николая на воде, Церковь прп. Феодора Освященного и др. * Украинская православная церковь Киевского патриархата, патриаршим кафедральным собором является Владимирский собор. Также ей принадлежат такие киевские храмы и монастыри, как: Михайловский Златоверхий монастырь, Выдубицкий монастырь, Церковь Николы Притиска, Церковь Рождества Христова, Церковь Успения Богородицы Пирогощи, Сретенская церковь и др. * Украинская автокефальная православная церковь, главным храмом и кафедральным собором является Андреевская церковь. Также ей принадлежит Церковь Николая Набережного. * Украинская грекокатолическая церковь, кафедральным патриаршим собором является Собор Воскресения Христова. Также ей принадлежат Церковь Николы Доброго и Церковь Святого Николая на Аскольдовой могиле. thumb|left|250px|[[Михайловский Златоверхий монастырь|Михайловский златоверхий собор]] Киев также является центром Диоцеза Киева-Житомира Римско-католической церкви (кафедральным собором является Собор Святого Александра, также к нему принадлежит Николаевский костёл) и Духовного управления мусульман Украины (главным храмом является мечеть Ар-Рахма). На территории города действуют несколько синагог: Синагога Киевской иудейской религиозной общины, Хоральная синагога Бродского и Галицкая синагога. В Киеве была построена первая каменная церковь Киевской Руси — Десятинная церковь. В 2007 году в Киеве насчитывалось 719 религиозных общин, среди них Украинская православная церковь Московского патриархата — 177, Украинская православная церковь Киевского патриархата — 91, Свидетели Иеговы — 49, баптисты — 45, христиане веры евангельской — 40, УАПЦ — 24, адвентисты седьмого дня — 21, пятидесятники — 15, УГКЦ — 9, мусульмане — 8, Римско-католическая церковь — 8, иудеи — 7 , старообрядцы РПСЦ — 1 и как минимум 4 незарегистрированные буддистские общины. По состоянию на 1 июля 2009 года в Киеве официально зарегистрированы и действуют 1067 религиозных организаций, среди них 813 религиозных общин, 44 духовных центра, 21 управление, 106 миссий, 21 братство, 41 духовное учебное заведение и 21 монастырьОфіційний веб-портал Київської міської влади — Міська влада . В ходе опроса, проводившегося в ноябре 2006 года, 64 % жителей Киева назвали себя верующими, 9 % определили себя верующими в сверхъестественные силы, 19 % не определили своей религиозной принадлежности, 8 % — атеисты. Регулярно посещают религиозные службы и учреждения 11 % всех опрошенных, 64 % — изредка. В различные суеверия верят от 23 % (гадания и предсказания) до 52 % (талисманы) . Промышленность Киев является крупным промышленным центром Украины. После распада СССР многие предприятия были сокращены или вообще закрыты. Тем не менее, в городе и сейчас представлены многие отрасли народного хозяйства: лёгкая и пищевая промышленности, полиграфия, фармацевтика, машиностроение, металлургия, авиастроение. thumb|250px|right|Бизнес-центр «Леонардо» Основные предприятия: * Завод по производству фото-электрических модулей ПАО «Квазар» * Пивной завод «Оболонь» * Киевский судоремонтно-строительный завод * Киевский ювелирный завод * Киевский витаминный завод * Фармакологическое предприятие «Дарница» * КБ Антонов * Киевский механический завод * Киевский завод шампанских вин «Столичный» * Киевский завод автоматики * Киевский завод «Большевик» * Киевский завод «Ленинская кузня» * ОАО «Киевхимволокно» * Киевский завод спецмеханики * ЗАО «Росток» * Киевский завод стройматериалов * ГП «Буревестник» * ООО ПТК «Агромат» * ЗАО «Отис» (Киевский лифтовый завод) * 410 завод гражданской авиации * Киевский казённый механический завод * Киевский ремонтно-механический завод * Серийный завод «Антонов» Экономические показатели По материалам Комитета статистики УкраиныДержавний комітет статистики України . Транспорт Киев — крупный транспортный узел (железные и шоссейные дороги, речной порт, аэропорты). С 1960 года действует метрополитен. Развиты автобусная, троллейбусная и трамвайные сети, работает фуникулёр. Воздушный В Киеве существует три аэропорта: * Международный аэропорт «Борисполь» (находится юго-восточнее Киева, в городе Борисполь Киевской области) * Международный аэропорт «Киев» (Жуляны) * Международный аэропорт «Антонов» (Гостомель) В черте города расположен также экспериментальный аэродром Святошин (испытательный аэродром Киевского авиазавода «Авиант»). В окрестностях города также расположены военные аэродромы в городах Васильков, Узин, Белая Церковь. Неоднократно обсуждались планы использования аэродромов Васильков и Белая Церковь как пассажирских аэропортов. Рядом с городом располагается ряд небольших аэродромов: Чайка (бывшая база ДОСААФ, парашютная база, спортивная авиация), Бузовая (планерная база), Долина (спортивная авиация), Наливайковка (спортивная авиация), Бышев, Бородянка (парашютная база), Девички, Киев-Южный (Гребинки, сельхоз. авиация, парашютная база, вертолёты) и др. Железнодорожный Киев — крупный железнодорожный узел. В Киеве находится главное управление Юго-Западной железной дороги. Центральная железнодорожная станция — Киев-Пассажирский. В Киеве сходится пять магистральных линий в направлениях Фастова, Коростеня, Нежина, Гребёнки, Мироновки. Также по Киеву проходит «Северное кольцо», которое проходит от ст. Борщаговка и ст. Святошино через ст. Киев-Петровка и Киев-Днепровский до ст. Дарница. Все магистральные линии электрифицированы. Существует ведомственная неэлектрифицированная железнодорожная ветка от ст. Киев-Петровка до Вышгорода. По ней несколько раз в день курсирует пригородный дизель-поезд. В 2009 году запущена первая очередь городской электрички, с 4 октября 2011 года поезда курсируют по кольцевой железной дороге. Железнодорожные вокзалы: * Киев-Пассажирский * Южный вокзал * Пригородный вокзал * Караваевы Дачи * Дарницкий железнодорожный вокзал * Киев-Московский Согласно планам РЖД и УЗ на 2015 год запланирован запуск скоростного поезда сообщением Москва — Киев. Максимальная скорость поезда составит 250 километров в час, а время поездки между двумя столицами не превысит 4 часа.Скоростной поезд Москва — Киев будет ехать 4 часа Речной Киевской речной порт был построен в июле 1897 года. Причалы порта тянутся от Гавани до станции метро «Днепр». Грузопассажирские перевозки по Днепру осуществляла судоходная компания «Укрречфлот». В советское время пассажирские перевозки были нерентабельны, но дотировались государством. После приватизации «Укрречфлота» 11 ноября 1992 г. объём перевозок стал падать, одновременно с этим пассажирские корабли и суда распродавались за рубеж, шли на металлолом. Сегодня по Днепру для пассажиров осуществляются экскурсионные маршруты только в районе г. Киева. В 2009 году был запущен забытый для Киева вид общественного транспорта — так называемый «речной трамвай», для сообщения между правым и левым берегами Киева. Трамвай курсирует только в тёплое время года. Днепр используется для транспортировки крупногабаритных грузов. Метро thumb|250px|Схема линий Киевского метрополитена, 2013 год Строительство метрополитена в Киеве начато в 1949 году, первый участок открыт 6 ноября 1960 года. На сегодня действуют три линии (Святошинско-Броварская, Куренёвско-Красноармейская, Сырецко-Печерская) общей протяжённостью 67,6 км с 52 станциями. Ежедневно метрополитен перевозит около 1,439 млн пассажиров (по сост. на 2012 г.). Станции метрополитена первой очереди являются памятниками архитектуры. В 2012 году станция «Золотые ворота» вошла в список из 22 самых красивых станций метрополитена Европы (по версии Daily Telegraph)Станция метро «Золотые ворота» попала в рейтинг самых впечатляющих европейских станций метро. Строится мост через р. Днепр на будущей четвёртой линии — Подольско-Вигуровской, проектируется пятая — Вышгородско-Дарницкая линия. В 2010—2013 открыто шесть станций на Куренёвско-Красноармейской линии — «Демиевская», «Голосеевская», «Васильковская», «Выставочный центр» , «Ипподром» и «Теремки» . Трамвай Киев — первый город Российской империи, в котором появился электрический трамвай. Первая линия длиной 1,5 км была открыта а по Александровскому спуску (теперь — Владимирский спуск) и Александровской улице (улица Сагайдачного). В 1978 году в Киеве открыли первую в СССР линию скоростного трамвая от площади Победы до жилого массива Борщаговка. 1990 год стал кульминационным в развитии трамвайной сети — общая протяжённость линий составила 275,9 км, производственная база составляла 904 пассажирских трамвайных вагона, годовой объём перевозок достиг человек. С середины 1990-х годов трамвайное хозяйство постепенно приходит в упадок, на 2005 год соответствующие показатели уменьшились до 258,3 км и 509 трамвайных вагонов, годовой объём перевозок составил около . После реконструкции моста Патона в 2004 году трамвайная сеть города была разорвана на две отдельные части — левобережную и правобережную. Фуникулёр thumb|250px|Нижняя станция фуникулёра Фуникулёр был построен как эффективный способ сократить путь с Верхнего города на Подол. Он введён в эксплуатацию в мае 1905 года. Длина его пути составила 193 м. Он был реконструирован в 1928 (удлинён ), 1958 и 1984 годах. Троллейбус Работы по организации троллейбусного движения в Киеве были начаты в 1934 году с возвратом Киеву статуса столицы. Первой троллейбусной трассой стала ул. Красноармейская ( ). Подвижной состав представлен в основном машинами К12, ЮМЗ, ЛАЗ Е183 и 301, МАЗ-103Т и Богдан. На 2000 год в Киеве функционирует 35 троллейбусных маршрутов. Общая протяжённость троллейбусных линий составляет 324,9 км, парк состоит из 640 машин. С мая 2006 года количество троллейбусных маршрутов достигло 44. На декабрь 2010 года функционирует 37 маршрутов. Работает 4 троллейбусных депо. Автобус Впервые запустить регулярное автобусное движение в Киеве пытались ещё в 1913 году. Фактически полноценная работа автобуса началась 1925 году. Тогда на единственном маршруте работало 2 автобуса. Теперь в Киеве действует около 90 муниципальных автобусных маршрутов. Количество автобусов превышает 700 единиц. Функционирует 8 автобусных парков. Маршрутное такси В Киеве параллельно большинству линий муниципального транспорта действуют линии маршрутного такси. Также линии маршрутного такси связывают город с пригородами. Линии маршрутного такси обслуживаются частными компаниями-автоперевозчиками и коммунальными АТП. Жилые массивы и другие местности thumb|200px|[[Парус (бизнес-центр)|Бизнес-центр «Парус»]] thumb|250px|[[Арка Дружбы народов]] thumb|250px|Красноармейская улица, Бессарабка thumb|200px|[[Андреевский спуск]] Экология Киев имеет репутацию одной из наиболее зелёных и чистых столиц. Тем не менее, в последние годы в Киеве, как и во всех крупных городах, всё большую актуальность приобретает загрязнение воздуха выхлопными газами автомобилей. Основным загрязнителем воздуха в Киеве является автотранспорт: он даёт 83,4 % всех вредных выбросов в атмосферу. Культура и отдых link=http://biblmdkz.ru/aunovskaya.html|thumb|333px|[[Ауновская, Ольга Константиновна|Поэт Ольга Ауновская. Справа от неё Народный артист СССР Иван Козловский, Киев, ул. Короленко (Владимирская), 50-е годы ХХ века]] В Киеве 27 музеев, 25 театров и театров-студий (например, Национальный академический театр оперы и балета Украины имени Т. Шевченко, Киевский муниципальный академический театр оперы и балета для детей и юношества, Национальный академический драматический театр им. Ивана Франко, Национальный академический театр русской драмы имени Леси Украинки, Театр «ПоэТ», Театр на Подоле, Киевский молодой академический театр, Киевский национальный академический театр оперетты, Киевский государственный академический театр кукол, Киевский муниципальный академический театр кукол, Киевский государственный академический театр драмы и комедии на левом берегу, Киевский театр эстрады, театр «Серебряный остров»). В Киеве существует один из самых больших на территории СНГ планетариев. Киев богат памятниками культуры и искусства. Важнейшие из них: Золотые ворота, Софийский собор (XI в.), Выдубицкий монастырь (XI в.), комплекс сооружений Киево-Печерской лавры (XI—XVIII вв.), Михайловский Златоверхий монастырь, Флоровский монастырь (нач. XVI в.), церковь Спаса на Бересте (XII в.), барочные Воскресенская, Андреевская, Покровская, Троицкая церкви, расписанный Виктором Васнецовым, Михаилом Нестеровым и др. Владимирский собор (XIX в.), отреставрированная/расписанная Михаилом Врубелем Кирилловская церковь (XII в.), Кловский и Мариинский дворцы. Леса, парки и сады составляют больше половины его площади. На территории города находятся два ботанических сада. Киев справедливо называют одним из самых зелёных городов мира (а некогда он считался самым зелёным). Знаменитые киевские каштаны, которые роскошно цветут в мае, а иногда и два раза в год: весной и осенью, стали одним из символов города. Город также является местом проведения Киевского международного кинофестиваля «Молодость», Международного фестиваля Каштановый дом, Международного фестиваля «Поэтическая Лига», Киевского международного кинофестиваля и кинофестиваля «Стожары». ;Крупные киноцентры: * «Лейпциг» * «Жовтень» * «Киев» * «Украина» * «Киевская Русь» * «Баттерфляй» * «Линия Кино» * «Мультиплекс» * «Оскар» * «Планета кино» * «Cinema citi» * «Kronverk cinema» * «Одесса-кино» * «Зоряный» * «Флоренция» * «Ленинград» * «Россия» * «IMAX» Памятники архитектуры thumb|250px|[[Национальный музей истории Украины]] * Софийский собор (1037) * Михайловский собор Выдубицкого монастыря (ХІ-ХІІ вв.) * Кирилловская церковь (ХІІ в.) * Троицкая надвратная церковь Киево-Печерской лавры (ХІІ в.) * Церковь Спаса-на-Берестове (ХII в.) * Поварня Гулевичивны (строение Киево-Братского коллегиума) (1650-е) * Киевский оперный театр (1867) — архитектор И. В. Штром * Старая биржа (1873) * Центральный музей Вооружённых Сил Украины (1931) — архитектор И. Ю. Каракис * Владимирский собор — архитектор И. В. Штром * Национальный исторический музей Украины (1939) — архитектор И. Ю. Каракис * Национальный банк Украины (1902—1905) — архитекторы Александр Кобелев и Александр Вербицкий * «Дом с химерами» — архитектор В. В. Городецкий * Администрация Президента Украины * Жилой дом на ул. Крещатик, 25 (1954) — архитектор Анатолий Добровольский * Национальный академический драматический театр имени Ивана Франко * Детское дошкольное заведение № 1, так называемый «Дворец детского счастья» (1939) — И. Ю. Каракис В Киеве также находятся самое высокое решетчатое сооружение и самая глубокая станция метро в мире. Файл:Ukraine Kiev StMichael.jpg|Михайловский собор Файл:Kiev Golden Gate.jpg|Золотые ворота Файл:Kiew Hoehlenkloster Turm.jpg|Большая колокольня Киево-Печерской лавры Файл:Kiew Höhlenkloster Eingang.jpg|Троицкая надвратная церковь Киево-Печерской лавры Файл:Kyjiv sofienkathedrale.jpg|Софийский собор Файл:House with Chimaeras RU.JPG|Дом с химерами Музеи Киева thumb|250px|[[Мариинский дворец (Киев)|Мариинский дворец]] thumb|200px|[[Николаевский костёл (Киев)|Николаевский костёл]] Мероприятия C 12 по 16 декабря 2005 года в г. Киеве (Украина) прошли Международные молодежные Дельфийские игры (Третьи молодежные Дельфийские игры государств-участников СНГ)В Киеве открылись III международные Дельфийские игры // Брянск. Ру. Образование thumb|250px|[[Киевский национальный университет имени Тараса Шевченко]] Начиная с IX века Киев был важным центром интеллектуального развития Восточной Европы. Начиная с конца XVII века, Киево-Могилянская академия подготовила многих известных учёных. Однако первый современный университет европейского образца был основан указом Николая I в 1834 году: Киевский Императорский университет Св. Владимира. Киевский университет стал седьмым по счёту университетом Российской империи. И сегодня Киев — один из крупнейших на Украине центров науки и образования. В Киеве расположено большое число высших и средних специальных учебных заведений, включая несколько университетов международного значения, в частности, три самых престижных университета Украины: Киевский национальный университет имени Тараса Шевченко, Киевский политехнический институт и Национальный университет «Киево-Могилянская академия» . thumb|250px|[[Киевский политехнический институт]] В Киеве около 350 школ, более 100 гимназий и лицеев, около 70 вузовСписок высших и средних специальных учебных заведений Киева, в том числе: * Киевский национальный экономический университет * Национальный транспортный университет * Национальный авиационный университет * Киевский национальный университет строительства и архитектуры (КИСИ) * Национальный педагогический университет имени М. П. Драгоманова * Государственный университет информационно-коммуникационных технологий thumb|250px|Национальний университет «Киево-Могилянская академия» * Национальная музыкальная академия Украины имени П. И. Чайковского * Институт рекламы * Киевский национальный лингвистический университет (ИНЯЗ) * Национальный университет биоресурсов и природопользования Украины * Киевский национальный университет внутренних дел * Киевская художественная академия * Национальный медицинский университет имени А. А. Богомольца * Международный Соломонов университет * Национальный университет физического воспитания и спорта Украины (ИНФИЗ) * Киевский национальный университет театра, кино и телевидения имени И. К. Карпенко-Карого * Киевский национальный университет культуры и искусств * Киевский национальный университет технологий и дизайна * Национальный университет пищевых технологий * Киевский университет рыночных отношений * Киевский национальный торгово-экономический университет * Киевский университет имени Бориса Гринченка Футбольные клубы * Динамо * Оболонь-Бровар Печатные издания Популярные печатные издания Киева, газеты: «Факты и комментарии», «Сегодня», «Комсомольская правда» в Украине, «Теленеделя». Ведущие издания в сфере образования: «Сучасна освіта», «Работа и учёба». В Киеве печатаются более 40 различных газет и журналов. Наибольший тираж имеют рекламно-информационные газеты «Рио» (тираж экз.), «Київ на долонях» (тираж экз.), «Місто+» (тираж экз.). Детские издания: газета «Казковий вечір» , журналы «Барвінок» , «Малятко» , «Профессор Крэйд», «Познайка». Города-побратимы Анкара, Турция [http://www.mfa.gov.ua/turkey/en/publication/content/41784.htm Documents Signed by Municipal and Regional Authorities of Ukraine and the Republic of Turkey] [http://www.kmv.gov.ua/getdoc.asp?Id=1515 Міжнародне співробітництво — Київська міська державна адміністрація] (1992) * Астана, Казахстан (1998) * Афины, Греция (1996) * Ашхабад, ТуркменияКультурно-гуманітарне співробітництвоміж Україною та Туркменістаном * Баку, Азербайджан (1997) * Белград, СербияCities-partners of Ukraine and the Republic of Serbia * Бишкек, Киргизия (1997) * Бразилиа, БразилияМіжрегіональне співробітництво між Україною та Бразилією (2000) * Братислава, Словакия (1969) * Брюссель, Бельгия (1997) * Будапешт, Венгрия (1993) * Буэнос-Айрес, Аргентина (1993) * Варшава, ПольшаСпівробітництво міст України та Польщі (1994) * Вена, АвстрияМіжрегіональне співробітництво між Україною та Австрією (1992) * Вильнюс, Литва (1991) * Гавана, КубаПобратимські зв’язки між містами України та Республіки Куба (1994) * Ереван, Армения (1995) * Женева, Швейцария (2003) * Иерусалим, ИзраильUkrainian-Israeli municipal cooperation (2000) * Киото, Япония ([[1971]]) * Кишинёв, Молдавия (1993) * Краков, Польша (1955, возобновлён 1993«Киев. Энциклопедический справочник» УСЭ, Киев-1985.) * Лейпциг, Германия (1961, возобновлён 1992) * Лиссабон, Португалия (2000) * Махачкала, Россия (2004) * Мехико, Мексика (1997) * ? Минск, Белоруссия (1997) * Москва, Россия (1992) * Мюнхен, ГерманияПобратимські стосунки між містами та регіонами (1989) * Оденсе, Дания (1989) * Ошская область, Киргизия (2002) * ? Париж, Франция (1992, город-партнёр) * Пекин, Китай (1993) * Претория, ЮАР15-річчя підписання Договору про співробітництво між Києвом і Преторією (1993) * Рига, Латвия [http://www.mfa.gov.ua/latvia/ua/26040.htm Міжрегіональне співробітництво між Україною та Латвією] (1998) * Рим, Италия (1999, город-партнёр) * Рио-де-Жанейро, Бразилия * Санкт-Петербург, РоссияМеждународные и межрегиональные связи || Официальный портал Администрации Санкт-Петербурга (2001) * Сантьяго, Чили (1998) * София, БолгарияПобратимські зв’язки між містами України та Республіки Болгарія Асоціація міст України і Національна асоціація общин республіки Болгарія підписали угоду про співпрацю (1999) * Стокгольм, ШвецияRegional cooperation between Ukraine and Sweden (1997) * Таллин, Эстония (1994) * Тампере, Финляндия (1961)Cultural and Humanitarian Cooperation between Ukraine and Finland * Ташкент, Узбекистан (1998) * Тбилиси, Грузия (1999) * Торонто, КанадаМіська газета «Новини Прибужжя» 30 грудня 2009 (1991) * Триполи, Ливия (2001) * Тулуза, ФранцияPartenariat et amitié — France — Ukraine (1970) * Ухань, Китай (1990) * Флоренция, Италия (1969) * Хельсинки, Финляндия (1993) * Чикаго, США (1991)Побратимські зв’язки між містами України та США * Эдинбург, Великобритания (1989)Співробітництво між Україною та Великобританією в гуманітарній сфері }} Почётные граждане Киева Правители, похороненные в Киеве * Константин I Великий, Римский император — Церковь Рождества Иоанна Предтечи (часть мощей)От Херсонеса до Киева. Завершился крестный ход с мощами святых, посвященный тысяча семисот летию подписания Миланского эдикта — Мир Православия * Мартин I, Папа Римский — Собор Воскресения Христова (часть мощей)Глава УГКЦ освятив Патріарший собор Воскресіння Христового — РІСУ, 18 серпня 2013. * Аскольд, князь Киевский — Аскольдова могила * Дир, князь Киевский — Дирова могила за церковью св. Ирины * Олег Вещий, князь Новгородский и Великий князь Киевский — Щекавица * Ольга, княгиня Киевская — Десятинная церковь * Ярополк Святославич, Великий князь Киевский — Десятинная церковь * Олег Святославич, князь древлянский — Десятинная церковь * Владимир Святославич, Великий князь Киевский — Десятинная церковь * Ярослав Владимирович Мудрый, Великий князь Киевский — Софийский собор * Судислав Владимирович, князь Псковский — Георгиевская церковь * Изяслав Ярославич, Великий князь Киевский — Десятинная церковьІзяслав Ярославич — Національний Києво-Печерський історико-культурний заповідник. * Ярополк Изяславич, князь Волынский и Туровский, титулярный король Руси — Церковь Святого Петра Дмитровского монастыряГеографічний покажчик. Київ. Літопис руський за Іпатським списком * Всеволод Ярославич, Великий князь Киевский — Софийский собор * Ростислав Мстиславич, князь Туровский — Десятинная церковь * Тугоркан, половецкий хан — Берестово * Святополк Изяславич, Великий князь Киевский — Михайловский Златоверхий монастырь * Давыд Игоревич, князь Волынский и Дорогобужский — Церковь Богородицы Влахернской * Глеб Всеславич, князь Минский — Успенский собор Киево-Печерской лавры * Владимир Всеволодович Мономах, Великий князь Киевский — Софийский собор * Мстислав Владимирович Великий, Великий князь Киевский — Фёдоровский монастырь * Ярополк Владимирович, Великий князь Киевский — Янчин монастырь * Николай Святоша, князь Луцкий — Ближние пещеры Киево-Печерской лавры * Игорь Ольгович, Великий князь Киевский — Симеоновский монастырь (в 1150 году перезахоронен в Спасо-Преображенском соборе Чернигова) * Изяслав Мстиславич, Великий князь Киевский — Фёдоровский монастырь * Вячеслав Владимирович, князь Туровский и Великий князь Киевский — Софийский собор * Юрий Владимирович Долгорукий, князь Ростово-Суздальский и Великий князь Киевский — Церковь Спаса на Берестове * Ростислав Мстиславич, князь Смоленский и Великий князь Киевский — Фёдоровский монастырь * Ярополк Изяславич, князь Шумский — Фёдоровский монастырь * Владимир Андреевич, князь Дорогобужский — Янчин монастырь * Глеб Юрьевич, Великий князь Киевский — Церковь Спаса на Берестове * Владимир Мстиславич, Великий князь Киевский — Фёдоровский монастырь * Ярослав Изяславич, князь Луцкий и Великий князь Киевский — Фёдоровский монастырь * Мстислав Давыдович, князь Вышгородский — Фёдоровский монастырь * Святополк Юрьевич, князь Турово-Пинский — Михайловский Златоверхий монастырь * Ростислав Всеволодович, князь Переясловский — Софийский собор * Святослав Всеволодович, князь Черниговский и Великий князь Киевский — Кирилловская церковь * Глеб Юрьевич, князь Туровский — Михайловский Златоверхий монастырь * Изяслав Ярославич, князь Шумский — Фёдоровский монастырь * Всеволод Святославич Чермный, князь Черниговский и Великий князь Киевский — Кирилловская церковьІсторія заснування. Національний заповідник «Софія Київська» * Мстислав Мстиславич Удатный, князь Галицкий — Крестовоздвиженская церковь * Олег Романович, князь Брянский — Храм Святого благоверного князя Олега Брянского (часть мощей) * Скиргайло, князь Киевский и Полоцкий, Великий князь Литовский — Киево-Печерская лавра * Владимир Ольгердович, князь Киевский — Успенский собор Киево-Печерской лавры * Фёдор Данилович, князь Острожский — Дальние пещеры Киево-Печерской лавры * Олелько Владимирович, князь Киевский — Успенский собор Киево-Печерской лавры * Семён Олелькович, князь Киевский — Успенский собор Киево-Печерской лавры * Константин Острожский, князь Острожский — Успенский собор Киево-Печерской лавры * Богуш Корецкий, князь Корецкий — Киево-Печерская лавра * Михаил Вишневецкий, гетман Войска Запорожского — Киево-Печерская лавраІсторія (збірка наукових праць) : Збірник праць / — Київ, 2009.- 500 c. * Пётр Конашевич-Сагайдачный, кошевой атаман Запорожской Сечи и гетман Войска Запорожского — Киево-Братский Богоявленский монастырь * Константин Ипсиланти, господарь Валахии и Молдавии — Георгиевская церковь * Пётр Аркадьевич Столыпин, председатель Совета министров Российской империи — Киево-Печерская лавра * Михаил Сергеевич Грушевский, председатель Центральной Рады Украинской Народной Республики — Байково кладбище * Юрий Косьмич Глушко-Мова, глава Украинского Дальневосточного секретариата — Лукьяновское кладбище * Кирилл Иванович Осьмак, президент Украинского Главного Освободительного Совета — Байково кладбищеКирило Осьмак — президент УГВР. «Кримська світлиця» № 29 за 20.07.2012. * Павел Григорьевич Тычина, председатель Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбище * Демьян Сергеевич Коротченко, председатель Президиума Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбище * Александр Евдокимович Корнейчук, председатель Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбище * Михаил Сергеевич Гречуха, председатель Президиума Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбище * Иван Самойлович Грушецкий, председатель Президиума Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбище * Алексей Федосеевич Ватченко, председатель Президиума Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбище * Михаил Ульянович Белый, председатель Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбище * Александр Павлович Ляшко, председатель Президиума Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбище * Платон Григорьевич Костюк, председатель Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбище * Иван Степанович Плющ, исполняющий обязанности председателя Верховного Совета УССР — Байково кладбищеПлюща похоронили на Байковом кладбище в Киеве — ТСН, 27 июня 2014 Курсивом выделены правители, которые изначально небыли похоронены в Киеве, но со временем в храмы города были перенесены часть их мощей. См. также Примечания Топографические карты * Литература * Заруба В. М. Административно-териториальное устройство и администрация Войска Запорожского у 1648-1782 рр. Днепропетровск. Лира ЛТД. 2007. * Зимин А. А., Хорошкевич А. Л. Россия времени Ивана Грозного. — М.: Наука, 1982. Русское царство * Агеева О. Г. Титул императора Петра I и понятие «империя» в России в первой четверти XVIII в. Межславянские взаимоотношения и связи. — М., 1999. — С. 5. Российская империя * Павел Скоропадский: Воспоминания (конец 1917 - декабрь 1918) - М.: Киев - Филадельфия, 1995. * Хорошкевич А. Л. Символы русской государственности. — М.: Издательство МГУ, 1993. Российская империя * Отечественная война 1812 года. Энциклопедия. Под ред. В. М. Безотосного.— М.: РОССПЭН, 2004.— 878 с. * Толстой Л. Н. Война и мир // Собрание сочинений: в 22 томах. — М.: Художественная литература, 1979. * Тынченко Я. Сердюки гетмана Скоропадского. Украина, 1918. "Цейхгауз" № 18/2002. * Тынченко Я. Офицерский корпус армии Украинской Народной Республики. Киев, 2007. * Залесский К.А. Кто был кто в первой мировой войне. Биографический энциклопедический словарь. М., 2003 * Тимощук А.В. Охранный аппарат Украинского Государства (апрель - декабрь 1918 г.): Монография. - М.: Изд-во ун-та внутр. дел, 2000. * Лазаревский Г. Гетмащина. Журнал «За государственность». Сборник. 2. 1930. Калиш. Скоропадский М. Воспоминания (апрель 1917 - декабрь 1918). Киев-Филадельфия, 1995. * Гуль Р. Киевская эпопея. АРР, П, с. 67. * Волков С. В. Трагедия русского офицерства. — М., 1993. Глава 3. Офицерство после катастрофы русской армии. militera.lib.ru/research/volkov1/03.html * ukrlife.org/main/prosvita/hist_flotua5.htm Украинская жизнь в Севастополе на украинском языке. Мирослав Мамчак. Украина: Путь к морю. История украинского флота. V. Флот Украинской Народной Республики. * Мельтюхов, Михаил Иванович. Освободительный поход Сталина. М., Яуза, Эксмо, 2006. ISBN 5-699-17275-0 (см lib.rus.ec/b/300044/read) * Краснознамённый Киевский. Очерки истории Краснознамённого Киевского военного округа (1919-1979). Издание второе, исправленное и дополненное. Киев, издательство политической литературы Украины, 1979. * Краснознамённый Белорусский военный округ. – 2-е изд., испр., доп. – М.: Воениздат, 1983. * Дубинский И. В. Трубачи трубят тревогу. — М.: Воениздат, 1962. («Военные мемуары»). * Дубинский И. В. Особый счёт. — М.: Воениздат, 1989. * Гражданская война и военная интервенция в СССР. Энциклопедия — М.: Советская энциклопедия, 1987. * Емельянович-Павленко М. Воспоминания командарма (1917-1920) * Советский Союз в годы Великой Отечественной войны 1941-1945 годов. Издательство «Наука». М., 1976. * Советский энциклопедический словарь. M., 1985. * Военный энциклопедический словарь (ВЭС), , ВИ, 1984 г., 863 стр. с иллюстрациями (ил.), 30 листов (ил.). С. 59-Бабий Яр, с. 161-ВС Украины и Крыма, с. 329-КиУР, 37-я армия, с. 838-Юго-Западный военный округ. * Великая Отечественная война, 1941-1945: Словарь-справочник. Н.Г. Андроников, А. С. Галицан, М. М. Кирьян и др.; Под общ. Ред. М. М. Кирьяна.-М.: Политиздат, 1985. * 50 лет Вооружённых сил СССР. М. Воениздат. 1968. * Григорович Д. Ф. Киев – Город-герой. Ордена Трудового Красного Знамени Военное издательство Министерства обороны СССР. М., 1978. * Драгунский Д. А. «Годы в броне». М. 1973. * Шкадов И. Н. «Озеро Хасан. Год 1938». М. Воениздат. 1988. * Ежаков В. «Бои у озера Хасан». Военно-исторический журнал. № 7. 1968. * Киевщина в годы Великой Отечественной войны. К., Политиздат Украины, 1963. * Родимцев А.И. Твои, Отечество, сыны. К., Политиздат Украины. * Перепеловский К. Киевское Великого Князя Константина Константиновича военное Училище: к столетию со дня основания: 1865—1965. * Биленко С. В. На охране тыла страны: Истребительные батальоны и полки в Великой Отечественной войне 1941-1945 гг. М.: Наука, 1988. * www.lechaim.ru/ARHIV/180/ahiezer.htm «Потерянные колена, фарисеи и потомки хазар», Голда Ахиезер, Лехаим (180), Апрель 2007 * Приказы Верховного Главнокомандующего в период Великой Отечественной войны Советского Союза. – М.: Воениздат, 1975. С. 75. Приказ Верховного Главнокомандующего от 17 ноября 1943 года № 42. * kiev-necropol.narod.ru/MishynMP.html Сайт Киев-некрополь. Мишин Михаил Петрович (1906-1941). Партийный деятель. * Баграмян И.X. Так начиналась война. — М.: Воениздат, 1971. Героический Киев. Враг у порога. militera.lib.ru/memo/russian/bagramyan1/03.html * www.komunist.com.ua/article/18/16784.htm Газета Коммунист Компартии Украины. Жизнь, подвиг и дочь полковника Чернышева. * Под немцами. Воспоминания, свидетельства, документы. Историко-документальный сборник. Составитель К. М. Александров. Скрипториум. Санкт-Петербург, 2011. www.universalinternetlibrary.ru/book/26195/ogl.shtml Электронная библиотека. Ссылки * * Устав территориальной общины города Киева на сайте Киевского городского совета * Энциклопедический справочник «Киев» К.: Украинская советская энциклопедия, 1981 онлайн * Коллекция исторических карт Киева * Фотографии Киева * Фотографии Киева начала XX века Категория:Киев Категория:Священные города христианства Категория:Областные центры Украины Категория:Города-миллионеры Украины Категория:Портовые населённые пункты Украины Категория:Города на Днепре Категория:Города, в которых проходили Летние Олимпийские игры 1980 Категория:Города Древней Руси Категория:Столицы государств